


Very Happy Indeed

by BastRavenshadow



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastRavenshadow/pseuds/BastRavenshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky reflects on relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Happy Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A.j.

 

 

I'm talking to Jethro after work when I see Agent McGee following Abby as she walks by us, winking at me, her stream of quite intelligent discourse never faltering. He - Agent McGee - seems quite enamoured of Abby. She has mentioned that she finds him interesting and 'cute'.

As I head to my car, I think about relationships and what they mean to various people - Jethro, for instance, seems to be unlucky in love. Seeing everything he's gone through makes me glad that I, unlike Jethro, never married.

I never really had any desire to, actually. I was more interested in other things - the how and why of death, for instance. While in school, I dated, yes. But while other young men were escorting the ladies around town, I was nose deep in my books - any book was fair game.

I don't regret it, not for a moment. I have a job I enjoy with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service and really, what more could a man wish for?

Perhaps more books.

My mind wanders from relationships to books and I ponder stopping by the bookstore on the way home, but decide against it and drive on home. I pull into the driveway and smile at the pumpkins lining my porch. They'll be carved soon - perhaps tomorrow. Halloween is right around the corner and I look forward to it - I always do.

The air is cold and crisp and leaves crackle under my feet as I walk across the lawn to the mailbox. Pulling out a few magazines and a small box that can only be the book I ordered last week, I turn and stroll up to my house. As I step onto my porch, the wood planks 'thunk' under my feet and I open the door and step inside, glad to be home again. Today was a rather hectic day.

Putting the mail down on the end table by the sofa, I lock the door and head into the kitchen, pulling off my overcoat and hanging it up on the hooks by the back door.

I begin fixing dinner and some tea, looking forward to a quiet night in front of the fire, perhaps with the new book.

++++

I look up from my book, the crackle of the fire a counterpoint to the rattle of the windows as the rain pours down and the wind gusts against the side of the house. Of course rain had not been forecast for tonight, but weathermen are rarely correct. My bones ache slightly - only to be expected, perhaps, with my age, but I ignore the complaints of my body and let the book draw me back in.

A knock at the door interrupts me and I look up at the clock. It's late. Rising to my feet, I make my way to the door and peer out the peephole. Smiling, I open the door.

"Hi Ducky!" Abby grins. "Sorry I had to knock - my key is in my desk."

"Hello, Abby. That's quite all right. Do come in." I step back and let her in. She tosses her jacket on the sofa. "Long night?"

"Yeah, you know how it is." She grins slyly and holds up a bottle of wine. "Care to join me?"

I grin back, nod, and make my way to the kitchen to get two glasses. When I return, she's sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace, her head pillowed on her arm, staring at the gargoyles carved into the fireplace. I sit down next to her and open the bottle of wine, pouring us each a glass.

We drink in silence and then she puts her glass aside and scoots up and lays her head in my lap, sighing as I slowly stroke her back. After a bit, she rolls onto her back, my hand now resting on her arm. "Want to go to the cemetery this weekend? There's still some monuments we haven't seen."

"Of course," I reply, stroking her cheek.

"You have a good day today?" Abby sighs and closes her eyes as I pet her.

"Very. Hectic, but good."

"Sorry I didn't get to see you at lunch."

I run my fingers through her hair. "It's quite all right, Abby. I know you're busy."

"Yeah. But..." she shrugs and then asks, "What are you reading?" Her eyes open and I show her the cover. "Oh cool. I've been thinking about getting that."

"You know you're welcome to read it when I'm done."

"Thanks. I'm going on up to bed. Coming?"

"In a few moments. I want to finish this chapter." I pat her arm and she grins, that totally irresistible smile that I love, as she rises to her feet.

"You could just finish it upstairs." I laugh, shake my head and she bends down and kisses my cheek. "Okay. Can't blame a girl for trying."

I watch her walk up the steps, and glance at my book. I must be insane - I have a lovely woman waiting in my bed, and instead I choose to read about decomposition? She knows me, though, as I know her - she would do the same if I were waiting for her. It's actually quite fascinating how we compliment each other despite our age difference.

I pick up my book and begin to read. It doesn't take me long to finish the chapter and then I put the wine in the refrigerator, the glasses in the sink, and head upstairs.

+++++

I stop off in the bathroom and as I relieve myself, I look at the mix of our things - her makeup and perfume, my aftershave and razor, our soap and shampoo... despite the fact we don't live together, our lives are closely entwined. It's certainly never dull with Abby, heaven knows.

Stepping into the bedroom, I spy Abby's clothes in the laundry basket by the door, waiting to be put in the washer, and she is lying on her side, facing away from the door.

I start to undress and she turns to watch me, her eyes gleaming in the dim light of the small lamp which rests on a pile of books on my nightstand. Her nightstand is littered with her jewellery and yet another stack of books. I thought, as tired as she looked, she might already be asleep when I came up to bed, but she's not.

Abby yawns. "Will you light the fire? It's a little chilly tonight."

"If you'd like."

Before long, the fire is lit in the fireplace, my clothes join hers in the laundry basket and I slide into bed next to her. She's right; the room is a little chilly. I'm glad for the thick comforter.

"Mmm, you're warm." Abby curls around me and I tilt her face up to kiss her. She's removed her makeup, her hair is down, but she's still as lovely as ever to me. Her arms wrap around me and we continue to kiss, my hand moving across her hip, up her body to her breasts. I rub her gently, my leg sliding between her legs as we begin to make love.

She nibbles at my ear and then down to my neck as I roll to my back, pulling her over with me. She slides over on top of me, straddling me, wiggling delightfully as I grip her waist as she moves forward then down onto me.

Sliding into her, I grunt, and she moans, rocking on me as I cup her breasts. She moves up and leans over me. I suck her nipple into my mouth, hearing her groan as I suck gently. I'm barely still inside her and I can feel her trembling around me. Releasing her nipple from my mouth, she sits back down on me, her hands running over my chest as she moves on me, all but slamming herself down on me.

"Abby..." I gasp, my hips moving as she rides me hard.

With a long exhalation of breath, she orgasms, and I roll us over, thrusting into her as she watches me silently, her arms around me. Her eyes say what she's feeling, and I kiss her, putting my feelings into my kiss, my mouth on hers as I come inside her.

She breaks the kiss, holds me close to her, pressing her face into my neck in an uncustomary type of embrace.

Worried, I whisper into her ear, "Abby? Are you okay?"

"Fine," she whispers back. "Just happy. You make me happy."

I smile, press a kiss to her cheek and nod. "You make me happy too."

Abby pulls back and looks at me, a smile curling her lips. "I'm glad. I saw you got the pumpkins."

"Three for you, three for me."

"Cool." She yawns and caresses my lower back. "Night, Ducky."

I kiss her cheek again, roll off of her and draw her into my arms. "Goodnight, Abby."

As I drift to sleep, holding Abby tight, my mind wanders once again to relationships and the effects on people.

I can only say that my relationship with Abby Sciuto makes me very happy, very happy indeed.

"Go to sleep, Ducky," she murmurs, squeezing me tight. "Turn off your brain."

"That's highly unlikely to happen," I say with a smile.

She laughs, her eyes still closed. "Worth a shot. Go to sleep. Gibbs hinted tomorrow was going to be worse than today."

"Jethro is all bark and no bite." I feel her silent laughter and kiss the top of her head. "I will, however, go to sleep. We're working on another body found in a barrel."

"Oh?" Her eyes open and she looks up at me, the interest apparent in her sleepy gaze. "How was the -"

"Turn off your brain," I tell her with a smile. "I'll tell you all about it on Saturday whilst we're carving the pumpkins."

"Cool. Goodnight, Ducky."

"Goodnight, Abby." Closing my eyes, I let the weight and warmth of her body lull me to sleep. Yes. Very happy indeed.

~ end ~

 

 

 


End file.
